


restless

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., do you see a pattern in the tags hah, it's barely there but tagged as a precaution, um not mentioned a lot but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: Jaebeom was restless.That much, Jinyoung could tell.“Hyung, are you okay?” Jinyoung asked in a small voice.“Huh?”“I asked if you’re okay? You’ve been acting weird all morning.”“Hmm, peachy.”





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know not all of the members stay in the dorm now but for the sake of this fic, please just pretend they are all still living together in the dorm okay and that jjp share a room :))) and comments are always appreciated uwu

Jaebeom was restless.

That much, Jinyoung could tell.

He had first noticed that something was off when the older had scooted all the way to the back of the van and then immediately pressed his body against the door, as if unwilling to share his body heat with anybody else that day. He kept his fingers clasped in front of him, at times fiddling with the edge of his sweater. It got to the point where he was beginning to unravel several loose threads from it. Whenever one of the members glanced over and asked if he was okay, Jaebeom dismissed them quickly with a slight nod.

Once, Jinyoung had reached over to pat his arm as a form of comfort but was met with a flinch instead. Jinyoung felt burned, his fingers awkwardly hung in the air where seconds ago it was caressing an arm. He was sure that his cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment at being rejected. His eyes flickered upwards, where he saw the older mouthed _tired_ before he closed his eyes and rested his head against the backrest.

Despite the weak attempt at assurance, Jinyoung still couldn’t help the concern gnawing and tugging at his heart. He had long abandoned his book in order to resort to staring at the side of his hyung’s face. At this angle, he is greeted with sharp angles all around. Jaebeom is handsome, there’s no denying that. His impeccably sharp jawline, which somehow manages to look even sharper and straighter each time he juts his jaw out in anger. His eyes continued to trail a path up his face where it followed the line of a perfectly structured nose, then _up, up, up_ to the two moles atop his eye. And if he strained his ears a little, he could hear the soft snore from the older.

He had no idea for how long he had stared at his features before drifting to sleep, but if anyone asked why he had startled awake with a racing heart, he didn’t think he could lie about how dream Jinyoung had passionately laid kisses all over dream Jaebeom’s face and neck and collarbone and- “Jinyoungie, we need to get off the van now.”

Jaebeom was restless.

In fact, the members were all restless.

They had completed most of their individual shots and were now waiting for the set change so that they could begin the group shots next. Being cooped in a waiting room, however, would always be motivation enough for made-up-on-the-spot games. And with these impromptu games, came the silly forfeits of course.

Jaebeom had been heartily guffawing at Jinyoung’s impression of a bird, when Jinyoung had casually patted his butt to signal his turn. He had expected the older to continue the game and to fail miserably at it, because he is _great_ at them.

So imagine his surprise when Jaebeom gasped at the contact and had immediately stared at him instead. As if that was not confusing enough, he watched as Jaebeom opened his mouth slowly and let his tongue peek out at the side.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jinyoung asked in a small voice.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’re okay? You’ve been acting weird all morning.”

“Hmm, peachy.”

Jinyoung tilted his head slightly, something about his hyung was still bugging him. But he decided against pushing him too hard. If he wanted to talk about it, he would have done so from the start. Which pricked Jinyoung a little, if he was being totally honest. He was always going on and on about being soulmates, and even to the extent of sharing his hopes of having their tombstones next to each other. What kind of soulmates kept things from each other then?

Jaebeom was restless.

He knew the other members could tell that something was up.

They just didn’t know that something was up, literally.

In his ass.

He squirmed in his seat at the thought of the plug that he had oh so carefully pushed past his rim this morning. He felt his cheeks flare up as he recalled how his foot had slipped from the bathtub in his haste, pushing the plug slightly deeper. He had let out a whine, which he would furiously refute should anyone had heard him, and then petulantly ignored his cock in favour of pulling up his pants. _Later_ , he had promised himself.

Later was now. As Jaebeom had decided on his own. He had spent the better half of his morning trying to avoid Jinyoung, because he knew he might not have the self-restraint to avoid jumping him at any given time. But Jinyoung seemed determined to make his life hard. It was so hard.

His cock was so hard.

It had jumped with interest when Jinyoung had patted his butt during the stupid game. And he had most definitely and vividly imagined Jinyoung bending him over his knees to spank him hard because he had been a naughty boy-

“HYUNG!”

Jaebeom whipped his head so fast, he was blinded with the sudden dizziness. “What, you idiot.”

“Idiot? I’m hurt, hyung. I’ve been calling you from ages ago but you’ve just been staring out the window like a sad dog.” Bambam stated, matter of factly, like as if he had not just insulted the older.

“What. Do. You. Want.” Jaebeom was so close to smacking him upside down.

“Oh, that jaw is out. Scary. Anyway, we’re home. Unless you want to stay the night in the van, be my guest hyung!”

Jaebeom is restless, still.

After his quick shower – he had managed to stop thinking about his cock (and the plug in his ass) enough to will down his erection – he had crawled into bed but not caring to pull the covers over his body just yet. _Not yet._

From his room, he hears the pitter-pattering of his members’ footsteps as they begin to settle into their rooms. He waits. He doesn’t realise that he is holding his breath when light washes over the room briefly, before the room falls into complete darkness again with a click of the lock. A hushed _hyung, you asleep?_ allows him to breathe again.

“N-no.” He answers when he realises belatedly that Jinyoung can’t see him shake his head in the dark.

When he feels the bed dip, he sits up quickly and blindly flails his arms around, shouting a frantic “W-wait!”

With his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he now sees Jinyoung awkwardly perched at the edge of the bed with only one leg on the bed.

Breathe in, breathe out. “I’m ready now.”

“Ready for what? Hyung.” Jinyoung adds the last bit as an afterthought. It should bug him, but he has more important matters at hand like _showing_ Jinyoung that he’s ready. For him.

“Just w-wait there. Please.” Jaebeom hates how his voice seems so small now, but he couldn’t help it. He _feels_ Jinyoung’s eyes on him, and he doesn’t dare to look anywhere but at his hands as he shuffles around. He barely manages not to entangle himself in the sheets, and with his back towards the younger, he leans forward and rests his forearms on the bed. He feels his oversized shirt slowly slip forward, what with his ass in the air and the rest of him on the bed.

He hears the gasp from behind him and a small smile plays on his lips. It was a good decision to forego his boxers tonight.

“Is – is this for me?” Jinyoung manages to ask.

A drawn out _yes_ emerges from Jaebeom, when he feels hands grabbing a handful of his ass. He didn’t know when Jinyoung had moved closer, but he was glad that those beautiful hands are on him now, touching, fondling, caressing. 

“How long has this been inside you? The whole day?” He nods vigorously as he feels his ass cheeks being pulled apart. His eyes flutter shut when fingers brush against the base of the plug. It isn’t enough to let him come, but the slight pressure is a relief from all that mindless stimulation from the day. 

Jinyoung grasps the base and begins to wiggle it around, trying to convince the muscles clenching around it to loosen. Jaebeom waits. He tries his best to stay as still as possible.

But a few seconds pass and the plug is still inside his ass, being wiggled left and right, up and down, and by then he is sure that the younger is simply teasing him with the toy. He is about to turn around to tell him off, when Jinyoung removes the plug completely with a loud squelch. The words die on his tongue and instead, a high pitched whine escapes his throat.

Jaebeom clenches around nothing. He feels some of the lube dripping down his thighs without the plug holding it in. Hands are immediately back on his ass, touching, fondling, caressing. “You’re so pretty.” Jinyoung moans, sounding breathless as if he had been running a marathon.

“Y-yea?” Jaebeom asks, not sure whether to shy away from his touches or to arch his back and beg for more. His cock, tongue or even fingers. Just anything, as long as _something_ is in him already.

“Hmm, you beg so nicely, baby boy. So good for me.” Jaebeom should feel embarrassed that he had apparently said that out loud. But hearing the praise falling from the younger’s lips was invigorating. So, he does the only logical thing that anyone in his position will do.

He shakes his pert little ass in the air.

It seems to do its job because Jaebeom is suddenly being manhandled onto his back, with Jinyoung climbing in between his thighs. Their clothes promptly taken care of, with no care given as to where it lands in the room. The younger holds his cock steady and instead of ramming it into his hole as Jaebeom had predicted, he presses it slightly. Not enough to breach it, and instead, leaves him blubbering about wanting it in him now _please_.

Jinyoung is now growling in his ear about how he is a little minx who will do anything for his cock, how he loves having his hole stuffed full with the plug, his fingers and then his cock, or maybe all three at the same time. _Fuck_ _._

Finally, he feels Jinyoung slide his thick, thick, thick cock into his twitching hole. _Finally._ And god, it was worth the wait. His cock is so big. Much bigger than his fingers or even the plug that was in him the whole day.

“Still so tight, baby.” Jinyoung's face rests in the crook of Jaebeom's neck, where he nibbles at the skin there as he continues to slowly push his cock in deeper, deeper, deeper.

Jaebeom whines _please jinyoungie please move now please please please_ and he is seconds away from pushing himself onto his cock. But then Jinyoung bottoms out and Jaebeom’s mouth falls open at how full he feels. 

He doesn't think anything else can top this feeling, but then Jinyoung moves. Oh, he moves. He drags his cock out until it rests against the rim, before he pushes in again. Slow and deliberate, letting Jaebeom feel all of him as his cock graces his walls. He continues at this unhurried pace, in out in out in out.

Jaebeom feels slightly dazed and light - as if he is floating through clouds, but at the same time, grounded by the cock splitting him open. He grins toothily, blearily considering the possibility of simply rocking back into the younger until the sun rises in the morning. His eyes flit up to meet the other's, and he sees the creases around Jinyoung's eyes as he smiles down at him. 

"Having fun there?" Jaebeom nods languidly. He doesn't mind this slow fuck if he's looking up at this gorgeous face forever.

Jinyoung, however has other plans. He leans back to look down at where he is stretching the older open. He groans at the sight. His hands, which had landed on the older's hips, tightened as he committed the sight of the older's body readily taking his cock like he was made for this sole purpose only, into his memory. 

"God, you’re taking me so well hyung." Jaebeom feels the heat coiling low in his stomach, his orgasm silently creeping up on him. It seems that Jinyoung senses it as well, because he pushes the older's knees up and into the mattress and nearly folds him into half as he pounds into him mercilessly. 

Jaebeom almost screams but Jinyoung is quick to press his mouth over his, effectively swallowing his moans as Jaebeom cums in between their bodies. He feels the older whine as he continues to slam his cock continuously into the tight hole, his orgasm teetering at the edge already.

He looks down at the older, the question _are you okay_ caught in his throat as he saw how fucked out Jaebeom looked. His eyes dazed and not really seeing anything at the moment, with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, and like a cherry on top, a bit of his cum had landed on his chin - making the older look incredibly satisfied and well-fucked, if he did say so himself.

And it is with that image that Jinyoung finds himself burying his cock deep inside one last time before his orgasm hits. He growls and pushes his face into Jaebeom's chest, letting his musky scent take over his senses. Slowly, he comes down from his high, his hips stuttering with the tiny spurts of cum towards the end. He grits his teeth as he slowly pulls out, oversensitive. 

Sitting on his knees, he watches - entranced - as his cum dribbles out of the older. He pauses, hesitant, before throwing caution to the wind and placing his mouth over the hole and _sucks_.

"J-Jinyoungie, w-what are you - that's d-dirty -"

"Hyung, let me clean you up then."

Jaebeom is restless.

He has barely started on his breakfast when the members had barged into the kitchen, casually talking about how they could barely sleep last night because of _someone_. Pointedly staring at him as they dragged out the last word.

When Jinyoung walked in shortly after, he presses a short kiss to Jaebeom's temple. Ah, so that's what he needed.

Even if the kiss was met with some retching and heaving sounds from the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you want to scream at me about this fic or GOT7 in general - @halkoya at twitter uwu


End file.
